Welcome to Earth
by selenityshiroi
Summary: Just a little ficlet about Starfire's first meeting with the Titans. First uploaded to the Robin and Starfire Shrine but now being used as filler for my account!


_This was uploaded on The Robin and Starfire Shrine first, but since hardly any of my writings are good enough for public viewing I thought I might as well have SOMETHING in my account!_

**Welcome To Earth**

"The strange signal is coming from that direction." Cyborg pointed towards a wooded area just outside of Jump City.

The Titans had been relaxing in their newly acquired tower when the computer had picked up a signal being transmitted at an unusual frequency. Being a team of super heroes (albeit newly formed) the four teens had jumped at the chance to investigate. Well, Cyborg jumped at the chance, Robin was itching to put his detective skills to the test, Beast Boy's ears had pricked up at the words 'coming from the nearby woods' and his inner tail had started wagging and Raven had just put her book to the side, sighed and followed the three boys reluctantly.

"Any idea what it is yet?" Robin asked curiously, scanning the woods as they entered for anything out of the usual or anything threatening.

"It seems like some sort of communication, but it's very strong...enough to send to another planet almost!" Cyborg replied, looking at the frequencies and wavelengths on his arm's monitor.

"Perhaps you're right." Raven interrupted, looking to her side through a gap in the trees. The other titans looked around at Raven's monotonous comment and followed her gaze through the tree line where a young female with long red hair and unusual skin tone was floating a metre off the ground and speaking into some sort of device. As they were watching the girl finished her message and put the device away, looking around her curiously, and with a touch of fear. The titans banded around each other quietly, trying not to gain the attention of the stranger.

"Who do you think she is?" Robin asked the group, slightly curious and slightly apprehensive.

"She has no ill intentions," Raven answered, "I can feel that much from her. But she seems confused, like she isn't sure what to do."

"Dude, she's obviously some alien space chick, but who knows what she's doing here?" Beast Boy remarked, looking back to the girl every so often.

"Perhaps we should just ask her. If Raven says she has no ill intentions I guess that means we can cross alien invasion from the list." Cyborg too was looking back at the girl, sizing her up and trying to work her out, before looking back at Robin to see what they would do. He was surprised to see that Robin was still staring at the alien and didn't seem to take in what the others had commented on.

"Yo, Rob? Should we go talk to her?" Robin snapped out of his daze and replied quickly.

"Yeah, if Raven says she's okay then let's go. Besides, she may need our help. You said she was confused, right Raven?"

"Uh-huh, and she's getting a bit frightened since she noticed us about a minute ago and doesn't know OUR intentions." The three boys snapped around at that and noticed that the alien girl had moved about 2 metres away from them and was watching them warily. Robin cleared his throat and walked slowly towards her, so as not to frighten her or seem threatening.

"Um, Hello! I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, and this is my team." He commented, gesturing to the three stood just behind him. He noticed that she didn't seem to be relaxing at all. "Um...Welcome to Earth, more specifically to Jump City." The girl seemed to be getting more confused so he stopped his introduction, not sure what to say. He heard her utter a few words that were unintelligible to him, and he realised that she may not understand what he was saying. He was about to turn back to Cyborg and ask if he had any translating devices on him or at the tower when the girl flew up to him, closing the two metre gap and grasped both his arms gently with each hand, sending a small tingle up each of them. He was debating whether she was about to attack him or try to plead some help from him when she released his arms and spoke, in precise English.

"Hello, Teen Titan Robin of Earth. I am Starfire of Tameran. I thank you for your welcome to your planet."

Robin, still slightly stunned from her grasping his arms, glanced back at the rest of the team quickly and their interested faces, before returning his attention to the girl calling herself Starfire.

"A pleasure to meet you, Starfire. I wasn't sure if you could understand me for a moment. Can I ask why you've come to visit Earth?" Starfire giggled slightly, a sound which grabbed even more of Robin's attention for reasons unknown to him.

"I am afraid I could not understand you at first. A Tameranian is able to absorb languages through physical contact, hence my reasons for touching your arms. As for my visit, I am here to investigate Earth customs and cultures on behalf of my planet. Our investigations into this System are almost non-existent and Tameran was eager to remedy that." Starfire smiled happily at Robin and then turned to the three, as yet silent Titans, waiting to greet the new alien themselves.

"If you're here only to investigate then knock yourself out, Starfire." Cyborg cheerfully announced, holding out his cybertronic arm for a handshake.

"You wish for me to make myself unconscious?" Starfire asked curiously, an upset look coming to her eyes. "That is not the way I had hoped to be greeted." Beast Boy started to laugh at the comment, causing Starfire to start to sniffle slightly and Raven to glare at the tactlessness of the green boy.

"It's just a phrase, Starfire," Robin cut in quickly, drawing Starfire's attention back to him, "It means to carry on freely, without obstruction." She brightened considerably at that.

"Oh! In that case," She turned back to Cyborg, "I hope to freely investigate this planet and its people!" She turned back to Robin. "But maybe I have not absorbed the language properly to not understand such a phrase. May I try again? Maybe in a more effective manner?" Robin, not seeing the harm of the girl grasping his arms again nodded to her to continue.

He was surprised when her 'more effective method' was to place both her hands on either side of his head and kiss him. It was just a brief contact, short enough to be harmless, but long enough to cause her to blush slightly and for him to be completely and utterly spellbound, until he heard Beast Boy snickering slightly and whipped his head round to glare at him.

"Dude, you lucky dog, scoring with the alien chick!" Beast Boy's comment was replied with a slap round the back of the head from Raven and a glare from Robin.

"I am still confused. I thought from my primary studies that humans were descended from simians, not canines. And I myself am descended from a species most similar to earth felines, not an avian species at all." Starfire was utterly perplexed at Beast Boy's comment and even more so at the darker shade of red it had caused on her new acquaintance's face.

"I don't think your 'more effective way' of absorbing the language has worked Starfire." Raven cut in, trying to raise the level of maturity amongst the group to a more appropriate level. "Perhaps you can learn the long way."

"Perhaps you are right, friend." Starfire turned back to Robin. "Would you be willing to help me in a more human method of learning the language?" Robin, still slightly star struck from the brief kiss could only nod.

_:And Starfire Joins The Titans! cheercheer:_

_Okay, everyone knows that Comicbook Starfire absorbed English by kissing Dick Grayson rather soundly, but our Starfire is a little too innocent for that, hence my tamer version._

_And I believe that one comic had the team de-evolved, and whilst all the humans turned to monkeys, Starfire turned into a cat, hence the feline descent thing!_

_Selenity_


End file.
